


In My Hand Is Something Red

by GottaBe21Rabbits



Series: Stronger Verse [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Aizawa is so done, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bullying, Character -OC, Coma, Crime Fighting, Foolishness, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Izuku, Heroes & Villains, I'm still trying, In distress Bakugou, Inner Self, Izuku whay are you doing, Naruto bits but you don't have to watch the whole series to know things, Ninja, Ninja!Izuku, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Rebirth, Sharingan, Sharingan For Mundane Use, Slow Build, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaBe21Rabbits/pseuds/GottaBe21Rabbits
Summary: Midoriya Izuku enters a coma shortly after an accident in his first year as a middle schooler.No one is quite sure what happened other than his classmates.Four months later, he wakes up, with memories of another life."I will be a hero!" Izuku says, his face determined. "And you can't stop me."In a world where Midoriya Izuku lives normally until his 15th birthday he doesn't discover another world or get an earlier chance to prove himself. In this one he dies at 12 and wakes up with memories of being a ninja, a daughter of a powerful man, as someone with a dream as big as Izuku and just as determined to achieve it.





	1. if you can't take it, break it

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of Stronger Verse and like I said a little different.
> 
> Dont own BNHA or Naruto

For a brief time, Midoriya Izuku, first year middle schooler is part of the news.

 

 

 

 

Then he wakes up four months later from his coma after falling off the school building. He opens his eyes with a new set of memories and the strenght of Uchiha Sarada, dead Kunoichi of Team Konohamaru and aspiring Hokage.

 

.

 

Izuku opens his---her?---eyes to the poster of All Might facing him and grinning with the power of a thousand suns.

  
Immediately he wants to check his comrades---the people he left behind, the people he loves---but they are not in this plane just as he checked the week before or the week before that. He's the only one in this world of Heroes and Villain.

  
_What am I, chopped liver? A rug on the floor? The shit under your shoe? The---_

  
Izuku rolls his eyes. Right. Not completely alone. He had his Inner with him. Completely comforting. He smiles in wry humor and fondness. It probably wasn't healthy but what the hell. He just died. Twice. Izuku can be excused with his issues. Of anything she, or as he deigned to call her Akageki, was one of the living evidences that he hasn't gone crazy, hasn't made things up as compensation for his coma. That and the memories. And---

  
He stares at his hand, focusing on the energy, the great abundance of chakra hidden in his Quirkless body.

  
A light blue glow appears and disappears just as quickly. It had been quite surprising to find out that he had a bigger chakra core as 'Deku' than Sarada though his chakra control has been shot to all hell. But at least he can busy himself with something other than wishing to be back at his Team's side which was impossible (but was it so bad to dream and ask?) unless he was to die again. That was not on his to-do list.

  
Izuku (or was it Sarada) spares a glance at his All Might themed alarm clock.

  
_4:45 AM_

  
It feels like it was blinking mockingly at him. He had no more than one hour of sleep and while his body was beyond tired he just can't close his eyes and go off to dreamland. It would just contain the life he left behind and the one he can't leave now. His kaa-san, Midoriya Inko was all alone just like mama, Haruno Sakura had been. But, at least there, mama was pregnant, papa was visiting more often and they both had a network of support. Kaa-san had none of that. Izuku had spent the last two week re-acquainting with his body and reassuring his disraught Kaa-san that he was alright, he was ready for school, and yes, kaa-san I won't fall off anytime soon.

  
Izuku gets up from his bed to approach the window. He pushes the curtain away to stare outside. Their apartment was high up. A deadly fall. The school building had also been a deadly fall. He wonders what his school had done to his classmates. It wasn't in the news when he checked but it was his male classmates that pushed him off.

Kacchan had been laughing as they threatened him but he was the only one that tried to help when Izuku was actually pushed. Though Kacchan hadn't shown his face in the hospital at all according to his mother( _Sakura?Inko?)_.

  
Izuku bites his lip.

  
Was it right to actually call Kacchan "Kacchan"? It felt infinitely childish after experiencing life as Uchiha Sarada. After dying for a second time, though for the life of him he can't remember how.

  
Kacchan was still important to him but...the name felt weird. He didn't want to let go of it though, it was a reaffirmation for himself. An anchor of normality. Still. He had been Uchiha Sarada. He might not exactly be Sarada anymore but he was still an Uchiha---

  
_A flash of chakra. A pair of red eyes. Three fully formed tomoes._

  
\---Still a Konoha ninja.

  
He stares at his reflection. Blinks. Izuku's green eyes comes back and he is hit with a wistful longing. While he loves having a proof of being his father's daughter he couldn't help but wish at the dead of the night to have his mama's beautiful green orbs instead when he had been Sarada. Now, he couldn't help but think how lucky he had been as Sarada, to have a tangible piece of his papa with him instead of just a name.

  
He huffs and moves away from the window to start stretching, he'd been doing conditioning exercise for weeks now, along with catching up with whatever he missed. It was a simple thing to do that and more since Izuku still had the Sharingan. Honestly the conditioning was harder. He's very determined to be just as capable if not more though. He'll get it all done before returning to school. He had all of five months before returning as a second year middle schooler with his previous classmates. It would be a fuck you to their faces.

  
_Shannaro!_

 

.

 

"Goodmorning, kaa-san."

  
Inko starts from her place at the table. She hadn't been expecting Izukkun to wake this early. If anything she wanted him to take a little more rest. A little more time of taking care of himself. She wanted him to transfer.

  
"Goodmorning, Izukkun."

  
She _wants him safe._

  
But her Izukkun, after being absent from school for most of his freshman year (after four months sleeping, catatonic, pale and unmoving) and taking the placement test if he could still attend as a junior in Orudera Middle School, was now ready to face the world again. She couldn't help the trepidation and gladness warring in her. Because she could see how her Izukkun isn't broken, he was actually standing straighter than ever, a newfound confidence and fluidity within himself.

  
It was like he woke up refreshed and seeing the world with new eyes.

  
They ate with relish and Inko observes her son---or child, as months ago Izukkun had come out of his---her room, wearing a strange headband and a skirt saying "I feel like wearing this today kaa-san." Inko didn't overly question it, she just asked what pronoun Izukkun would like for the day. She could almost always tell the difference but she wanted to ask to be sure.

  
Which reminds her---"Izukkun, are you...?"

  
"Ah," Izuku says with a smile. "It's a 'he' today, kaa-san." He replies fingering the red headband on his head. She knew a part of it came from the same red cloth he had been clutching when he fell (was pushed) off the roof. She saw him sew it together with other red pieces of fabric using a black thread then stitching something at the side of it. It looked like an uchiwa fan with a leaf symbol beside it, all done in white thread. The project came out as a very durable ribbon that Izukkun tied at the top of his head in a cute little knot that looked like bunny ears, keeping away other errant curls but leaving his bangs alone.

  
Her Izukkun was changing, that much Inko could see, and it was time she got off her ass and truly helped her child be whatever he desired to be.

  
She came too close to losing him.

  
That was not an option now.

 

.

 

When Izuku enters the classroom everybody falls silent. They all stare at him, nervous, wary and all the emotions in between. He doesn't spare them a glance and immediately sits himself on his seat.

  
"Oi, Midoriya, man how've ya been? Got better from the accident? I'm sure y'know it was all a joke. Just playing between guys."

Some of his classmates give nervous laughter (those involved) while others were snickering. He ignores them. They don't matter anymore. Not to Izuku or Sarada.

They were children that didn't understand the gravity of their actions and before he would have cringed. But he's tired of the bullshit. Tired of these people who he knew since childhood. Nobody right here really cares about Midoriya Izuku. They don't think it a loss if Deku were to die. Not even if they were the cause.

  
These people were not worth the time or effort to give himself away. He bows his head and takes a deep breath. (Because even if he said that they were worthless, insignificant, they had _killed_ him and they were here roaming free and without repercussion. An Uchiha always knew how to hold a grudge.)

  
Predictably his silence makes his claasmate swell with confidence.

  
"C'mon Deku. Everybody was worried yanno?" He grins. "We even had the flowers and everything on your desk! How 'bout a thank you huh?"

  
This time they all laugh.

  
"And what's this? A girly headband---?" Izuku feels the slight shift of air near his head, near where his headband and everything he hid was. He reacts.

  
He evades the move, grasps the other boy's arm and twists it until the other falls to his knees in pain, hissing like a wild animal that was trapped but had no strength to actually push. Izuku shifts his head a little to stare at the teen in the eye. He makes his eye bleed a little red.

  
"Please, don't touch me, dokyusei-san." He releases the taller male and moves away.

  
_Fucking yeah! That shit deserved it!_

  
Silence once again permeats the classroom. No one is sure how to move. Izuku can see it in their faces. Indecision.

  
The classroom door slams open.

  
He relaxes a miniscule at the feel of his childhood friend's chakra signature. While the older boy might not have visited him or shown his face Izuku had felt him lurking and discretely observed him back with the use of of the Kagebunshin. Which was a perk with having his---old?new?---body since it had an adult's bigger chakra capacity for someone so young.

  
Immediately his classmates explode into action, pointing at 'Deku', complaining about him to Kacchan, telling that he had assulted Kacchan's 'friend', basically telling things that Kacchan wouldn't give a rat's ass about.

  
Kacchan explodes on them in retaliation. Literally.

  
"Do you think I give a flying fuck about what Deku's done to you, you shitty assfuckers!? Get fucking real! I DON'T FRICKING CARE!!" His hand are surrounded by smoke and explosion and Izuku is the only one to see how agitated he was, how he carefully averted his eyes from Izuku's smaller form.

So Izuku makes the first move.

  
"Ohayo, Katsuki-kun." He greets. It stops his childhood friend short. He gives a glance, gaze seeing the headband quickly and scowls with so much anger Izuku is worried his headband would combust to flames. The greeting is Izuku's thanks, his voluntary acknowledgement that his classmates didn't even get. Because Kacchan had tried to save him. Yes, he was also in the wrong, yes, he had been an asshole. But Kacchan cared enough. Izuku knew he did, it all came down to the emotions he had never been able to decipher months ago. Kacchan hated Izuku but it came with a price. Hate was a strong emotion and pinning in on a person like that made you invested. Made you interested. And no matter how much hate you heap on a single being it wasn't cathartic once the target was gone, not really, not absolutely.  
Instead it leaves a person unsatisfied. Hate was strong, as strong as love.

  
It always left an impact.

  
And Kacchan no matter how gruff, how assholish and worse than Boruto he was, he had still been a friend. Had been nakama once upon a time and really is a Hero in the making. Izuku knew him enough, Kacchan is a good person. Not kind but good.

  
"What the fuck do you want, shitty nerd!?" Kacchan snarls.

  
Izuku's lips quirk up and he gives the most sincere smile he can muster and bows. "Thank you, for saving me, Bakugou Katsuki-kun." This is him forcing Kacchan out in the open. Forcing everyone out in the open really. Even the teachers he could feel listening outside. For their actions and inactions.

  
But mainly, this is for Kacchan.

  
It's his choice now whether he'll change or not.

  
( _Izuku knows Kacchan has but it is an entirely different matter if he'll stick to that decison. Izuku hopes he does. He wants to be friends again, he wants a genuine comrade before he steps foot in U.A. Academy._  
_The Will Of Fire still burns brightly even if he was worlds away from his previous home_.)

  
"What the fucking ever, shitty Deku!"

  
Standing straight, Izuku feels a genuine happy smile bloom on his face.

 

.

 

There is no one to see classmates pushing Izuku around after school. No one to care. This time when the sky darkens ad the bell rings to signal the end of the day, no one approaches him. They're not sure how to proceed. They don't know how to topple down 12 year old Deku, so like vultures, they're waiting for the time of weakness.

  
Good thing that as a Ninja, it's part of the job description to have no visible debility for anyone to exploit.

  
_Small mercies_ Izuku thinks. He hears Akageki scoff. _No. Competence. We are ninja afterall_.

  
He glances around the class once he finishes collecting his things. There's no one left and Izuku is hit with so much longing that he feels tears collect in his eyes. No. No way. He wills them away. Memories of his former friends won't help him here. He can't dwell on them so much. They won't want it.

  
He has to be strong.

  
"What the fuck are you doing you damn fucking Deku?" A dark voice asks.

  
"I'm going home, Katsuki-kun." Izuku faces the only other occupant with a wry smile in place. He doesn't fail to notice the closed door with Kacchan standing in front of it.

  
" _Don't shit with me Deku._ What are you still doing in this damn school?"

  
_Straight to the point isn't he?_

  
_Well, I did force him out in the open. I suppose doing this is just returning the courtsey in Kacchan's language._

  
_And what an enlightening vocabulary it is._

  
"This is the closest school to my apartment, Katsuki-kun. And the only public one."

  
**_"Answer the question."_ **

  
"I just did." _Too bad for him for not looking underneath the underneath._

  
Kacchan growls at him and stalks forward. He pushes aside the desks carelessly. As the Izuku from almost a year ago he would have been intimidated and shaking but he won't be backing away. This time Izuku does. He stands tall and firm but he steps back for every movement Kacchan made. His childhood friend is still angry, judgement still clouded so he doesn't notice.

  
Honestly, Izuku doesn't know what Kacchan will do.

  
He can't muster to act afraid though. He doesn't think he ever will with these people. He faced scarier opponents and much more daunting situations. Kacchan and his classmates are mostly akin to stray puppies than anything else.  
Finally Kacchan is only a foot away and Izuku is leaning on the windowsill.

  
"Are you fucking _mocking_ me, nerd?"

Kacchan's voice is quiet. His hands are still empty though. Still devoid of explosions. "Are you _challenging_ me, quirkless shit?"

  
Izuku stare Kacchan in the eye. "No. I'm not challenging anyone Kacchan. Contrary to popular belief I'm not doing anything but fend off those who hurt me. I don't want trouble Kacchan."

  
He crouches on the sill just as the blond steps forward with an raging snarl on his lips.

  
"My world doesn't revolve around you, Kacchan."

  
Before the explosive blond could react, he jumps back and _falls_.

  
He hears Kacchan shout and doing this is the height of foolishness, he doesn't want attention but this is Kacchan and he has something to prove. He wants to show that he isn't the same Deku anymore. He angles his body to fall on the trees and once the leaves swallow him he takes a moment to sigh.

  
Then he shunshins away before his body can even hit the school grounds.

 

.

 

Once Izuku is sure that he's alone in an alley and that no schoolmate could recognize him he laughs. He clutches his headband and laughs for all he is worth.

  
Then he slides down from the alley wall to sit on the grimy floor, covers his face with his right hand

  
and

  
cries.


	2. the kings and queens, oh yeah, we ruled the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing on Izuku's front. Training, friends...
> 
> Meanwhile...there's a rescue mission!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own BNHA or Naruto
> 
> Enjoy and pls excuse the mistakes

 

A small whimper shatters the silence of what looks like a dark room. But there's a person, beneath the bed, breaking and broken, crying in distress.

  
_Bloodbloodblood._

  
_They're alone. Twisting, snarling and crying. Light and smoke, grasping hands, tears cascading down, goodbyenodon'tleavedarkeningskiesclosingeyes----_

  
_Oh. I'm dying._

Izuku screams.

.

The throng of people are ridiculous. They are all centered like ants finding a horde of sweets. The sound of fighting is mesmerizing to the bystanders though. The flash of a Quirk, the sound of a Hero defeating a Villain. It was an amazing sight for everyone and it happened no less than 10 times a day. It's a spectacle. The fans and people watching are screaming and cheering, like the whole thing was a live concert instead of civillian lives being in danger.

  
The Pro-Hero Cementoss gives a powerful punch augmented by the cement he forms and the Villain---a spider transformation Quirk in his arsenal---lands on a heap on the ground. Twitching but unconcious.  
Izuku quickly deactivates her Sharingan and closes her notebook. She rubs a hand over her face.

  
_People here are so vulnerable. Yuck._ Akageki says, distate coloring her voice.

  
_And we're one of the people here_. Izuku replies. She walks away from the scene to continue her errand. Her movements are a little sluggish.

  
_Yes, but we're Ninja. Papa says we're amazing._

  
_Papa just smirks then proceeds to hand our ass to us in training._

  
The young child smiles in relief once she sees the bookstore. A small and popular store that was not in the main plaza and had everything she needs. It was a 'she' day and Izuku needs some books on cooking to further the illusion if she ever had a mission that needed this. And because she genuinely wants to bond with her kaa-san. It also helped that Naruto-ji-san and Konohamaru-sensei taught the team the Oiroke no Jutsu.  
It _was the most embarrasing day of her life._

  
Izuku enters the store and sees someone she knew immediately.

  
"Long time no see, Izuku-chan."

  
"Hi, Tsuyu-san."

  
She smiles at the girl with a frog quirk. She had met Asui Tsuyu while practicing her swimming skills in her five month school absence and they had bonded, initially, on their dreams to be Heroes. Then they talked over their respective families and found mutual love on tea. It helped that Tsuyu accepted her answer on her abilities without blinking over how vague it had been. ( _Life Force Manipulation,_ really? Her Inner asks incredulously. _It's technically true._ Izuku argues.)

  
"It's a 'she' day then, Izuku-chan?" Tsuyu walks with her to the Cooking section and Izuku smiles bashfully in return.

  
"Un." Despite having Sarada's confidence Izuku was still very much the boy who died almost a year ago. She was still the unsure, insecure and stuttering mess, Deku.

This time she's just wearing a better lie.

 

  
The two of them buy two books then exit the store. They walk with their arms linked together. Striding down the street the two teens chat amiably between each other.

Neither of them notice but their happy atmosphere and pretty faces capture people's attention. They weren't conventionally good-looking either and that made them all the more pleasant to look at for others. Izuku is wearing her red headband with its bow shaped into a flower, a yellow sweater that exposed her freckled shoulders and beneath it a black tank top. She wore camouflage pants and a pair of red rubber shoes. Tsuyu meanwhile donned a cute summer green dress with a denim jacket over it and dark blue sandals, on her head was a yellow frog clip.

  
They enjoy the day, not thinking about school or dreams or anything found in the abyss. They were just teenagers having fun.

  
To Izuku it's as if she's back in Konoha, warm and happy, bruised and weary but still sporting the biggest smile because she is working on her goals.

  
It has the taste of accomplishment.

  
But being here...it's not sad, not really happy.

  
Though, maybe she could grow to be.

  
"Izuku-chan?" Tsuyu asks jolting her out of her thoughts. "Yes, Tsuyu-san?" Was her faint reply.

  
"You seem troubled, kero. And you look dead."

  
Izuku smiles sheepishly. "I have...some problems with a friend you could say." Half-truth. She is tired.

  
_You've got tons of friend problems. Like most of them are in another world altogether_. Akageki mutters. There was also that situation with Kacchan if she was honest with herself.

  
"Is this the same friend you've had since childhood? The explosive one, kero?"

  
Izuku laughs, her hands automatically fiddling with her red headband, properly styled to be a bow on the left side of her face. "Well..."

  
"He must have a crush on you, Izuku-chan." Tsuyu says casually.

  
Both Izuku and Akageki chokes on their spit. Kacchan harboring affection for them? They imagine the blond boy offering singed flowers and cursing them out. No. Neither could imagine it.

  
"Or maybe it's because of the completely manic and suicidal stunt you pulled. Jumping from the third storey window does make one seem crazy, kero. " The other girl continues unsympatethic of Izuku's twitchy expression. Tsuyu really was brutal.

  
"I think I was a little justified---"

  
"---In scaring him to death?"

  
"For running away when I was pretty sure he was going to hide my corpse in a garbage dump!" Apparently, despite being Sarada she was still instinctively afraid of Kacchan. It had her cringing. She was still a Deku.

  
_Cha! One day everyone will see how awesome we are! Screw being labeled Deku. By the time middle school is done no one will mess with us._

  
"Well. I don't think your theory about my friend crushing on me is viable Tsuyu-san. And I don't think guilt would make him mellow. If anything he should be angrier right now." The other girl pulls Izuku to the direction of Cat's Ice Cream. They buy cones of vanilla and chocolate respectively. They sit on a bench, both silent for a minute.

  
"If anything I'm more worried that he's so silent. Rage always made him louder."

 

.

 

Weeks pass without word from Kacchan. They don't necessarily avoid each other but there's never a chance for them to actually interact. Kacchan could be ignoring Izuku's existence and while that hurt he understood that jumping from the window like Tsuyu says, is akin to suicidal. And considering the past year...well. He feels guilty. But only a smidgen. The vindictive Uchiha part he's trying to silence is very happy.

  
(He could feel the glares though. The skin-melting glares of doom Kacchan trained on his person.)

  
Izuku's days are filled with his mother, friends ( _those that he finally managed to make_ ) and training ( _and nightmares and memories all blending together_ ). So much training. He first trained his stamina, building up the meager reserves he used daily and then trying to get back his old flexibility. The next to go was his chakra control. It felt like being a kid again with no control over the motor skills you refined. Actually he had to train that too. Because while he knew how to move, defend and attack, his body didn't. It was unbearably clumsy. So chakra control and motor skill exercises in both bodies.

  
Then the study of this world. There was so many to learn and seemingly so little time to do so. He had to create a kagebunshin clone. (And wasn't that a pain? Trying not to make more than one.) So he learned with zeal. Society, hierarchy, social issues...the works. What Izuku really liked were the abilities in this universe. Quirks have been fascinating to Izuku even before he found himself Quirkless (and consequently, friendless) so he managed to fill even more notebooks on theories on how people's Quirks worked. The limitations, the exceptions, the mutation---everything. All the available knowledge was a goldmine when back in the Elemental Countries they were treasure never to see the light of day. It was disappointing though, that there was so little data about Quirkless people.

  
Like they were forgotten, never to be talked about again

.  
It twists something inside of him and with a ruthless determination he crushes that feeling and focuses on the available memories that he has. He can't access everything yet.

  
( _Their death is still a mystery. Still a blank space in their head_.)

  
For now they train until they bleed.

 

  
Izuku is meditating in the clearing at the forest where Kacchan and him used to roam. It's a restricted area. A bit of like the Forest Of Death simce there's so many lurking animals and sometimes Villains that the Heroes can't corral. Seldom do the people come as over the years the aforementioned reasons kept increasing.

  
In short it is the perfect training ground.

  
With the use of chakra, Izuku senses almost everything around him. There are swirling and rolling human chakra signatures, yes, but they were far from him. He instead focuses on nature while balancing on the water. In. Out. In. Out.

  
Chakra is life energy. A combination of physical and spiritual force rolled into one. Being a ninja hinged on the principle of being able to use chakra to enhance abilities no matter how limited. They were universal. Chakra was everywhere in the world, people just had to learn how to use it. Kacchan himself had a very volatile chakra. An inferno of Yang aspect boiling under his skin. Quirks meanwhile were genetically passed abilities.

  
Being Quirkless wasn't actually possible. Being Quirkless just meant the inability the access the potential already there. This has been something Izuku failed to realize for so many years after every hearsay and narrative on how Quirkless people were treated.

Nevertheless, having Haruno Sakura and Midoriya Inko as mothers taught you a little about medicine and genes. Quirkless were just like the civillians in their old world. They had chakra and the potential to wield it but they hadn't trained or maybe had complications, you could ask them to the most simple of jutsus but they won't be able to do it. Not for lack 0f trying but that was basically what Quirkless people are. The Manifestation had ensured that Quirks spread out, it was only a matter if the gene for activating these special abilities were recessive or dominant. And to the world ruled by superpowers?

  
That made all the difference.

  
Quirks were like chakra. They're always there these days.

  
With a great exhale Izuku proceeds to punch the air.

  
He opens his eyes just in time to see a floating leaf get blasted away. He smiles and then proceeds to do a warm-up. The Uchiha katas won't do themselves. Really, though, he now understands the Uzumaki Patriarch and his children's plight. Having large charka reserves and little stamina was exhausting and frustrating in itself.

  
(But he still won't back down. Not now. Not ever.)

 

.

 

There are many ways to earn money. There were stores, cafés and whatnot to take an interest in. Middles schoolers and highs schoolers, once reaching the age of 13 and with the school and parent's permission could take a part time job. However, there were illegal Fight Rings that Heroes were struggling to close. One that let anyone enter. It was often the smarter and bigger Villains that ran the fighting rings. They were all set up around town, in basements, in warehouses and even closed studios or malls. Of the 35 known in Japan and being closed, according to the statistics every one Fight Ring that was discovered and shut down, another 2 would take their place. It was like a never-ending Hydra.

  
The Fight Rings itself had a system. If the Heroes had a Hero Agency, Villains had a Fight Ring. For example, was the Villain Bait, able to lure people to do his bidding with a type of released pheromone, belonged to Fight Ring Sector 3 of Tokyo, nicknamed "The Bust" for always getting caught by the Heroes and police but always rising up a month after. The numbers of these FR themselves denoted their rank in the Villain community, 1 was the weakest with the highest being unkown still. Those that entered the Fight Ring either did it for the gamble, the notoriety, the prize or the fight to death. Sometimes all of the above.

  
"Do we really have to do this?" Izuku asks herself.

  
_Of course we do_.

  
Just her luck she was able to talk herself into visiting one of them. Yes. Her. Goody-two shoes Midoriya Izuku, entering Fight Ring 7, in an Oiroke no Jutsu version of Mitsuki. She'd use her old body but---( _itwastoosoon_ ) it was out of the equation.

  
Besides, Mitsuki looked more Villainy and had that Black Widow look, the one that "ate her males alive and whole' look. Female Mitsuki had a longer hair that reached her collarbones, dark blue dragon patterned kimono that draped around her frame revealing a pale skin and mesh shirt exposing her cleavage, black leggings, and a pair of combat boots. Of course there was also the signature violet bow tied around her waist and some smoky violet eyeshadow. She looked 18 at most when she saw her reflection. She looked dangerous. Deadly. Seductive.

  
She basically looked like the typical Villainess.

  
If only Izuku really felt like it.

  
She was shaking with nerves, her legs feel like jelly, her tounge is roofed to her mouth and her smile too wide and nervous.

  
_Please help. Akageki. Please help me. Ohmygod. I need help_. Not even Sarada did this.

  
There's a very apologetic sigh in her mind. _I'll bring our body back to the hospital_. Then she went silent. Izuku proceeded to shriek and panic inside the confines of her own head. She was alone. Oh god. There was no Konohamaru-sensei. Or Mitsuki and Boruto. No ChouChou. She was doing this alone. Her first solo mission as a genin equivalent. Maybe she shouldn't have followed that Villain and dropped on him to get a silly ticket for a tournament. But she was desperate for more challenge and there had been talk of a grand prize. Rumors of kids that had been missing for months. Normally she wasn't this impulsive but those kids had been missing for so long and Izuku was not sure how to call for a higher authority. There were no Jounin or Kage here. She was alone and she was being reckless and Boruto would be so proud of her.

  
And after deliberating for two days...why did she do this again?

  
(Because those kids had been Quirkless and theor case left to gather dusy under numerous files in the police station when they had broken in. No Hero Agency looking to be doing something. And it might be just a possiblity but Izuku wouldn't risk it.)

  
Oh kami. Izuku wore a very uncomfortable outfit. She looked like a female Orochimaru. She was taking Konohamaru-sensei and Naruto-ji-san's lessons to heart. What was _mama_ going to say!?

  
She was going to throw up.

  
Oh kami.

  
_What would_ papa _say!?_ Izuku thinks hysterically. She should have left that Villain alone.

  
(She could almost feel the proud wink Nanadaime-sama would've sent her. And mama killing him. And papa condoning the murder of the hokage and his best friend---oh kami---)

  
Izuku pauses. She takes a deep breath. She's in Villain territory, she can feel every one of them---eyeing her, each other, like potential prey. It's disconcerting but Izuku will wear the mask of Mitsuki well. It's a tribute for him. Not that he died or anything.

  
She takes a moment to steel her nerves, then she gives a slow smirk. Izuku walks confidently, along the busy streets in another henge. The day is bright and it should feel safe. All she knows is uncertainty. But she started this so she will see it to the end. Right. She thinks as she enters an alley, spotting the meeting point and flashing the stolen invitation at the eye on the wall.  
She can do this.

  
It takes a second. Then she's falling doooooooooowwwn---

 

 

Izuku lands in a perfect crouch among a crowd of screaming people. Or more specifically in the middle of all the screaming Villains and what basically made up a cage.

  
A metal cage with her in it.

  
Shit.

  
"THE NEWEST MEMBER, A NEW COMER FROM THE OUTSIDE---" The voice is booming, echoing around her like a particualrly loud drum. "THE UPCOMING VILLAINNESS, MEDUSAAAAAA!!" They are all leering at her and it makes her almost recoil and grimace. How did they even give her a name when she hadnt been seen doing anything yet? She'd probably been underestimating them too much. This is what she came for though. _I need training_. Izuku thinks as the ground of the arena shakes and she loosely holds a kata. Faintly, in her chakra-enhanced senses she could hear the kids, crying and screaming.

  
"Now folks, let's see...if she has what it takes to be accepted and to rise through the ranks." A masked man says as he appears under spotlight outside the cage. "Her opponent would be..." She could hear the glee in his words and ahould she worry?

  
"Please, don't disappoint me either." Izuku says channeling all the Orochimaru-ness and Mitsuki-ness she could muster. She readies herself, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

  
The arena door slides open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many explanations for this chapter...but i'm too sleepdeprived to really write them so maybe next time.  
> Along with more Bakugou screentime. Besides Tsuyu appears!
> 
> Chap title is from Brothers by Koda


	3. these will be life long stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason Izuku found themself in the Arena.
> 
> A rescue is mounting and Izuku is panicking, something has to give, something has to break.
> 
> But there's help and it's...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own BNHA or Naruto.
> 
> I don't yet have an update schedule so everything would have to bs sporadic. Hope that's alright. 
> 
> And grammar mistakes, please forgive them!

_Two days earlier._

 

 

 

Izuku is sighs at the pathetic cookies he's been making for the past hour.

  
"Please stop making the cookies sour, Izukkun."

  
"Sorry, kaa-san."

  
Izuku sighs again. After a few moments his mother follows. They simultaneously put the mixer down and stare at each other. He can feel his mother's roaving eyes. Can see her realizing about the dark eyes, the exhaustion and sadness radiating out of him in waves. Even Akageki was surprisingly silent, there was no sarcastic quips or meaningless chatter in his mind. It was like his brain had been rendered mute after months of activity.

  
"Oh...Izuku..." His mother envelops him in a hug.

  
Her arms were weak, like he could crush them but just like Haruno Sakura she had steel in herself. Hidden and blunt but still strong. It was so unlike mama's, whose steel had been a fine blade hidden in a glamorous and pretty sheathe. What was undeniable was that both hugs from each were beyond precious.

  
He hugs back, careful with his strenght.

Because his mother is also fragile, delicate and this is the main reason he can't leave. It would shatter her and he's not entirely sure he won't either.

  
"Maybe you should take a break, Izukkun."

  
Izuku makes a noise of discontent. "I've been doing that last year."

  
This time it's his mother who makes a sound and she breaks their hug to stare into his eyes. "No, you haven't, Izukkun. I know you've been training and studying so much. Please take care of yourself and relax, Izukkun." She gives another firm hug then detaches from him again. His arms are left bare and he wishes he could just bask in his mother's warmth.

  
"Now," She says turning to him with wallet in hand. "Go out, kaa-san can do this alone and when you get back, hot cookies and cold milk would wait for you. Shoo."

  
He tries to reason and protest but his mother just pushes him out of the apartment and drops his shoes on the floor. He can't exactly fight back. He's too tired and he would never physically fight his kaa-san. So instead, he sets out after wearing his shoes, wallet, keys, phone and a pepper spray.

  
He walks with his hands in the black hoodie he's wearing, the red ribbon he made ties to left wrist. He stops in front of the apartment building, takes out his phone and texts Tsuyu.

 

_Ohayo, Tsuyu-san!_

 

He waits for a second before there's a soft _ping_.

 

 _Ohayo, Izuku-chan. Did you need something?_  
Always so perceptive...Izuku thinks shaking his head fondly.

 

_Are you free today, Tsuyu-san? Do you wanna hang out?_

 

There's an immediate reply. He reads it.

 

_My, Izuku-chan, so bold, are you asking me out on a date?_

 

The green-haired boy probably looks like a demented Christmas tree with the flush covering his face. He can feel the embarrasment coiling in his gut but there is no resentment only happiness to have a friend he could joke with like this.

  
( _Maybe, someday, he could teach Tsuyu-san about chakra, for he was sure she would be devastating and brilliant about it_.)

 

 _Ah...well...I wouldn't be opposed but I don't think we're ready for that at all, Tsuyu-san._ Izuku texts in reply.

_Pity. But...sorry, Izuku-chan. I'm a bit busy helping my brother and mother. Maybe next time, kero._

_It's alright, Tsuyu-san. Thanks anyway. See you soon._

_See you soon, Izuku-chan._

 

The small boy slaps both hand on his cheeks and sighs in disappointment. Well. It looks like he's have to brave the outside alone today. He pockets his phone and walks forward again. He had no destination in mind, nothing to do, no plans. He'd have went to training but he's too worn out. And he's not in the mood to do anything. He forgot in his zeal training that even Sarada took vacations and rest. Though, ChouChou and mama had to drag him more than once from the training grounds. And he might've been kicking and screaming one time. Not that anybody but them knew that. And maybe the ANBU too.

  
And Mitsuki who was lurking in the background...

  
Okay. Many people must've known. But nobody would've said about those right? Right!?

  
Izuku laughs to himself. He misses those days.

  
He walks and walks and walks. Navigating through the crowd and looking at stores once in a while. He takes note of everything he might need in the future and things he should immediately buy. He even scares away a big rat with his Sharingan. Which made him feel guilty afterwards. He still had nowhere to go though. He's just wandering. What would others do? ChouChou would be aeating or reading magazines, or gossiping. Mama was more often than not at home or at the hospital with Hinata-san. Papa was rarely home and those times would be his vacation, just spending the day away at yhe house or training him if he could. Inojin would be painting. Konohamaru-sensei would spend time woth Hanabi-san. Boruto would be off doing pranks or creating havoc and Naruto-ji-san would be would family. Mitsuki...well. She isn't quite sure what he even does. Unbeknownst to Izuku he was mumbling and muttering in the middle of the street, gaining attention and weird stares.

  
"What would Sarada do?" What would they do?

  
_Vent frustration into smithereens._ Akageki suddenly pipes up.

  
He finds himself nodding along. Maybe a game or two at the arcade then. Not in the big ones, just those small, have to wear a glasses to find ones.

  
He nods to himself and knows the perfect place.

 

.

 

Katsuki follows Deku doggedly. He ignores the whine of the extras behind him. Fuckers were dumb and they had no idea about anything anyway. The shitnerd had become even weirder than his stakling dumbass mumbling self. If the other was even a 'he' anymore anyway with the way Katsuki's seen him cycle through clothes like they were water even if they were chick clothes. His ugly hag of a mother said it looked cute. What the fucking ever, it just added to the weirdness of Deku since he woke up.

  
The blonde boy tries to stealthily follow the other but the noise behind him reaches a crescendo and he growls.

  
"If you can't fucking shut up, get outta my way fuckers!"

  
"C'mon, Bakugou! Why the hell do we even have to gp after stupid Deku!" One exclaims as they follow him when he keeps walking.

  
Katsuki's doctor had always said that he has to keep his temper in check. Fuck you temper.

  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY IF YOU DON'T GET IT."

  
He's not sure if Deku had heard him no matter how far so he doesn't take a risk and and dives into a shortcut once he realizes that the annoying middles won't leave him unless he leaves them. Deku is not the same. They can't see it even though the other boy has thoroughly made it clear that he feels a low level disgust for everyone in the room. His fucking classmates had slowly forgot the warning stupid Deku left them two months ago and were getting bold once again. It won't be long before they strike, these were scavengers, at the bottom of the food chain. Deku has moved up ranks and if he shows any kind of weakness they'd attack.

  
And fucking idiot Deku is finally showing the damn crack in his mask.

  
Katsuki is no idiot. Deku could've died that day, he hadn't even been trying to save him. Not really. And what did he do once he returns? Thank Katsuki, the idiot fucker. His--- _former childhood friend?enemy?_ \---had changed those months he had been absent.

He visited the hospital, heard how miraculous it is that Deku had such a fast recovery after months bed bound and almost not surviving even the trip to the hospital. He watched Deku, how he'd stumble sometimes as if disoriented and turn behind him with a ( _the most genuine_ ) smile ( _Katsuki had seen in years_ ) calling a name either Bolt or Mitsu or something and then stop, grimace, sniff back the unshed tears and continue to walk away. He's seen the how other boy stops at the pet stores, the one with snakes and frogs and help the employees with amphibians and reptiles like the good fucking guy he is. Stare at butterflies and cherry blossoms too, the damn fuckity wimp.

  
And no matter what anyone says Katsuki is not feeling guilty. He hates Deku, he knew that, deep rooted hate for trying to be as good as him. He _hates_ Deku with his stupid smile and unworthy dreams. But this strange boy carrying that FUCKING RED RIBBON around is not Deku. Not really. Not entirely. He's not this madly training guy with a new gender every other day that seems to miraculously gain martial arts knowledge and train like there was no tomorrow.

  
Katsuki takes a breath.

  
He stops a few stores away, with the knowledge the fuckers are gone and Deku has entered a bookstore. Really? How lamer can you get? The fuckwad.

  
Nonetheless Katsuki follows inside. He doesn't try to be inconspicous when he doesn't see the damn coward in the store so he storms up to the old man.

  
"Oi," The ash blond boy growls. "Where the fuck did that stupid nerd go?"

  
The old man blinks at him slowly. "Why, young man, which nerd? All those that visit this place is either a nerd or geek. I'd wager you are too, with that comic book---"

  
"I mean the green-haired shit about my age!" He screams, palm smoking and steaming.

  
"Ah," The old man smile. "He went to the arcade. Can't miss him"

  
"What _**arcade**_? This is a damn fucking bookstore!" Katsuki growl shouts. And this palce couldn't be anymore lame about it too, no aircon, all dusty smelling books and old shelves.

  
The old man sighs as if disappointed. "Follow The Force, my son, it shall guide your way."

  
He'll kill this man and stupid Deku. Fuck that doctor too. But he's not giving up. He's fucking Bakugou Katsuki and he. Is. Better. Than. Them.

  
He roams the store, every crevice and cranny, stupid old man is probably laughing at him once he finds the goddamned clue in a stupid old fucking comic book titled The Force is Here angled to an almost invisible door near the employees only room. Where there aren't even employees when he checked.

  
Fuck this place and fuck shitty Deku too.

  
He yanks open the dopr and is blasted with screams.

 

.

 

Izuku enters a store from the far side of the town, a quaint bookshop with a trapdoor near the employee's room. He opens it, but not before saying hello to old man Naori at the counter, and is struck with noise. He falters for a moment. It's been so long since he visited any arcade. He closes the door once he steps through. The last time had been with Kacchan and that was when they snuck away from their mothers doing grocery shopping. Meaning it was years ago.

  
He studies some of the games in front of him. Despite the cramp space in the neon higlighted place there was a lot of people of all ages and genders. He goes around, surveying for a game to play when he sees a morose kid playing a fighting game called Heroes Assemble! half-heartedly. The other kids were not looking at him, laighing with their friends. Vaguely he could hear the whispers of Quirkless from other kids as they glance at yhe morose boy who was now hunching on himself and letting his character die.

  
_Izuku fidgets at the edge of the playground. Everybody was doing their own thing and Kacchan was absent. Maybe he could hang out with their friend...?_

  
_He approches Tsubasa-kun and the other boys playing soccer. They were cheering and smiling, perfectly happy. The young boy tries to smile confidently as he calls out._

  
_"T-Tsubasa-kun, can I---"_

  
_"Eh! What's Deku doing here?"_

  
_"Ah," Izuku falters. "I-I w-was---"_

  
_He was cut off again by the loud complaint of Tsubasa's playmates. They were sneering and crinkling their nose as if they smelled something foul. It makes something in Izuku's chest crumble. Even Tsubasa was glaring at him._

  
_"Go away, stupid Deku! No one wants to play with you!"_

  
_"Yeah, Bakugou is just tolerating Quirkless ass too!"_

  
_"Scram Deku!"_

  
_Izuku walks away disheartened and full of tears_.

  
The teenager blinks.He takes a step forward and smiles at the younger boy while also slightly moving the joystick. The man in the metal suit moves away from his blue covered opponent. The red haired boy jolts and stares at Izuku. He turns to smile awkwardly. The Sarada in him wants to hug the boy but that would probably make things even more awkward.

"Your...ah....money would be wated if you let yourself be KO'ed." His voice trails off in a mutter. The other kids are looking at him wide-eyed too. Probably surprised someone was talking to the Quirkless kid.

  
"I..." The kid takes a deep breath and then glares at him. "I'm Rei and I'm Quirkless."

  
Izuku smiles wanly. "I'm Izuku. It's nice to meet you."

  
The boy---Rei, stills, his face showing vulnerability.

  
"I'm Quirkless too." That was the wrong thing to say apparently as the kid glares at him with so much venom, Izuku was sure it wasn't just directed at him but an invisible enemy.

  
"I don't need help from you!" Rei almost shouts.

  
He angrily stalks away and Izuku is left with a great sadness. But on the good side. There's an empty slot for the game. He studiously ignores the whispering people and focuses on smashing the other hero character to dust. He continues to slot coin after coin, gathering attention at how he

  
_Thoroughly own the game! Damn fuckers haven't seen this side of awesomeness before!_ His Inner cheers.

  
Izuku smiles faintly when he sense Rei hiding in the back of the crowd but watching just as intensely. The other kids too were cheering him on eventhough they scooted away from him after hearing he was Quirkless. Slowly but surely the other players disperse and it's only Rei at his elbow watching him. Izuku moves away and lets the kid take the pther joystick. It was a 2player game.

  
"It's better to play with someone..." Izuku says and Rei gives a determined nod.

  
They spend a few minutes like that, playing against each other with small smiles until Izuku runs out of coins and waves for Rei to continue while he goes to the vending machine. He feels a lull in the air as he drinks a black tea flavored soda. For a split second everything goes quiet and there's static in Izuku's ears.

  
A shriek cuts the calm atmosphere.

  
Izuku moves immediately, he shunshins near where Rei was only to see two Villains, from the analysis book he's been starting about Villains too, and halts. One Villain's hand was around Rei's throat, the other filled with spikes warning away people. It was Thorn, the rose Villain. The other Villain was laughing and further warning away people with his electrical forcefield. Perimeter. Izuku clenches his fist, unsure of what to do. The civillians were panicking and screaming but he can't move.

  
Not yet.

  
_The fuck are they here?_

  
He hears Thorn speak. "Well..." He drawls. "Boss'll be happy for another one of these useless brats."

  
"He will, he will. Another one for the Rings!" Perimeter cackles.

  
Rings? Was that a capital letter in there? So it must be important. Izuku's brains go on tangents as he latches on the Villains words. Taunting Rei and the horrified audience who were now bathed in fear and not saying a peep.

  
_What are these, two-yen piece Villains? Amateur, what's a leak in information if not defeat?_ Akageki says.

  
_At least it works in our favor_.

  
He turns back to the Villains.

  
"You'll be a nice prize, kid. No matter how _useless_ you are." He was implying something. Like he wanted to say something else. Rei would be a prize in the Rings, no matter how useless. The Villains move toward the door and Izuku is hit with indecision.

  
But.

  
No.

  
He isn't letting this happen.

  
_No fucking way! Shannaro!_

  
He performs a solid Henge, Mitsuki, he dimly realizes. Then he shunshins above Thorn, using momentum to drop a kick on his head. The man lets go of Rei who Izuku catches and hurls into the crowd. People are screaming again as Izuku lands on his feet. He makes a quick decision as he crouches low and sweeps his leg to trip the shocked Perimeter---who falls on the ground---and then turns his attention to punching Thorn in the solar plexus. He coats his fist with a little chakra and before he can feel Thorn pass out he whispers.

  
"You just made me lose my prey, tell your Boss that I'm not happy about that." He creates another henge on his left arm to make it look like a hissing viper and with it, hits a pressure point on the neck.

  
Thorn is out. And would wake up in pain.

  
But there are still screams. He looks back and there's an open door, a floodgate of escaping kids and adults.

  
And Perimeter nowhere to be found.

 

.

 

When he exits the bookstore he checks on old man Naori first he waves him away, healing the kids caught in the stampede. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Rei. The young boy hugs him this time and he hugs back. There's relief in his veins but something tells him it's not over yet.

 

.

 

The Heroes come and question them and takes Thorn away. There are media and Izuku takes Rei home before going home himself. His kaa-san hugs him again and they eat the cookies together with glasses of milk.

  
He doesn't sleep that night and then it's Monday and he's still pondering on what the Villains said.

  
His classmates start baiting and mocking him again but he's too busy thinking to give a fuck. He makes another decision that would jeopardize his chances in being a Hero but he takes it anyway. That same night he sneaks out in the Mitsuki henge and breaks into the police staion files. He easily avoids the cameras or use genjutsu. He reads the files on the investigation. Missing Quirkless kids and Fight Rings and money and cruelty. All under a pile of other cases labeled as more important.

  
Izuku's heart breaks.

  
Then he uses Sharingan to memorize every information needed.

 

.

 

Aizawa Shota is a sleep deprived person and why can't these police officer understand that going at daytime is too risky? There are kids on the line and civillian that will get in the way if they do the operation at noon. Yes, it would surprise the Villains but on what cost? He glares at these people and wishes someone more competent is here. Like that Naomasa guy.

  
"Look." Shota starts. "It would them in danger---"

  
"But we can't wait! This would--"

  
"There's an unkown element. That other guy or girl thatplayed Hero but according to Thorn is a Villain we need all the facts first and to do this operation at---"

  
"Just because," The police bites out. "You're a night Hero doesn't mean that we should operate on the same rules as you. Are you helping Eraserhead-san or are you not?"

  
Shota is going to regret this but he nods.

 

.

 

Izuku is ready. He even has that ticket he nicked and a kagebunshin in school.

  
He takes a deep breath.

  
Okay...I'm ready.

  
He makes a ram handseal.

  
"Henge!"

 

.

 

The arena door slides open.

  
And---

  
"Kacchan?" Izuku whispers horrified.

  
The other teen is a little bloody, snarling and defensive and glarimg hatefully at the gloating Villains around him. He's obviously been here longer than Izuku expected. What was he doing here?

  
"NOW, THE SHOW BEGINS, LET US WATCH MEDUSA DO HER MAGIC. YOU KNOW THE RULES PRETTY LADY."

  
Izuku swallows the bile in her throat as she smiles coyly, resuming her act, Kacchan would need to be helped too. But he especially can't know that it's Deku. He would go ballistic and Izuku need s Kacchan to cooperate.

  
"Then, let us start shall we?" She purrs. Inside she is calculating all the risks and plansand manuevers she could do. She needs Kacchan to trust her. But she's juts been introduced as a Villain so...Hero with illusion abilities? No. Kacchan is too smart, he knows Hero and Hero news.

  
"What the fuck are you waiting for ugly bitch?"

  
_How dare he! I helped perfect this! This Mitsuki illusion is beautiful!_ Akageki shrieks.

  
Not the time _, Akageki_.

  
Izuku runs forward and dodges the explosion Kacchan sends her way. She pivots on her right foot to get behind Kacchan and closes one tenketsu poin on his shoulder. It goes limp and Kacchan screams in anger. The crowd goes wild. She hops back as Kacchan's other arm forces her away with another boom. She's as fast as Kacchan with chakra enhancement. She hasn't perfected her control yet.

  
"You fuckers! You think you'll defeat me just because you took me for surprise!? Fuck you and fuck Deku!?"

  
_Eh!? What did I do!?_

  
"Oooooh." The announcer says. "Big words for a small man! What you gonna do kid? Use your sparks to send us all to hell? HAHAHAHAH"

  
Izuku flinches. Wrong move. Kacchan practically froths at the mouth. He charges blindly, arm thrust forward with palm open and Izuku bends backwards. Unfortunately the arm follows and Izuku is hit with a blast.

  
Her kimono and mesh shirt are messed up. And Izuku blushes in his mind. The males are all howling.

  
_Barbaric_ Akageki comments.

  
Kacchan is still advancing and Izuku is not ready---oh god---but she darts forward, presses herself to his chest, locks Kacchan's remaining arm back and pushes him down with Izuku sittin on his stomach. Izuku smiles flirtatiously at the crowd and pulls back her left arm which is now in another henge of a cobra and lowers herself. She puts the hissimg hand near Kacchan's left ear. She uses another genjutsu, this one auditory and makes the snake hiss.

  
"Bakugou Kastsuki-kun."

  
Kacchan pauses. Good. She continues to taunt him out loud for the Villains to hear. But he's attention is on the speaking serpent.

  
"You need to cooperate with me. I'm here to help. And, no, I'm not a licensed Hero. But please cooperate. There are---"

  
"Quirkless kids." Kacchan growls quietly. "I fucking know."

  
She subtly nods. "Good. Now the Heroes will be here any second, I'm stalling, as long as I stall the matches won't be over. I'm one of the main attractions. No one's heard of me. Now if you don't want to die..."

 

.

 

Kacchan is glued to her side. Hidden by a henge while her clone is playing dead Kacchan. Which one of the Villains burned. It made Izuku want to gag. But she soldiers and drags out her other three fights, showing the ruthlessness drilled into every ninja. For once Kacchan is quiet but Izuku is sure he'll be speaking after this. It's when no one is looking that she crates another clone. This one with more chakra and slips away into the shadows.

  
Izuku follows the cries of kids, further into the back, near an audience box. She creates another henge, this time tranforming into a male Boruto. He ignores Kacchan blinking up at him. Right. He walks and without further ado knocks both guards into unconciousness.

  
"Stay quiet." He whispers.

  
"Fuck you, pretender-bitch."

  
Izuku sighs. He melts the door lock with a very hot fire jutsu. It's a good thing the Villains were still busy hollering at the Mitsuki-clone. Which was...he cringes. Which was fighting with clothes getting destroyed. Oh god. He was indirectly flashing his team mates' bits to others. Or is that his?

  
_Focus!_

  
He enters the room with Kacchan quietly and is glad to know he still has a genjutsu on. There were four more guards back facing the door and threatening the kids.

  
"Okay..."

  
Izuku shunshins and knocks out three goons.

  
The fourth aims a gun and his unknown Quirk wildly, almost hurting a three year old girl as his arms burst into magma.

  
But Kacchan is there and has so many pent up frustration that he pushes his hands---now with an open tenketsu---on the guy's back and explodes him away. The magma guy lands on a heap on the floor, knocked out when an older teen, holding a metal piece pummels him in the head with it. The kids cheers as he melts out of the genjutsu and his clone pops and he needs to go. Right. Now.

  
There's an explosion and the door is yanked open.

  
Eraserhead is on the other side and his eyes snap towards the heap of Villains and then to Katsuki and then to Izuku.

  
Heroes.

  
"Oh shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Bakugou. He has been bugging me and cursing me. So he shall appear! Hahahah. He's so hard to write for long periods of time. Abd there's a maybe ship tease too! Hahaha XD Izuku like Sarada is either a magnet or finds trouble themself. And yes, my headcanon is she smashes things for fun and Izuku has somehow gotten that too. I also have a headcanon that they're both nerds because c'mon, Sarada read unknown books! Hahah
> 
> And yes Aizawa-sensei! Hahaha i have plans for him. Also can anyone spot the very obvious references in this chapter?  
> also sorry for the lame fight scenes  
>  
> 
> Things are hard tp write so this would be the last chapter for update for now since I still have finals. 
> 
> Chapter title is from Moonlight by Grace Vanderwaal
> 
>  
> 
> Hahaha please kudos guys! Tnx :D


	4. the chances i'm takin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue is about to endand Izuku realizes a few things along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont own BNHA or Naruto
> 
>  
> 
> Please forgive any error in grammar  
> Not beta'd

Eraserhead is an intimidating guy.

  
That's the first thing that pierces the panic in Izuku.

  
Then the second is---

  
_Schk!_

  
He performs the kawarimi just in time to block the oncoming bat with a piece of metal, which had been too close on hitting the Pro-Hero. Izuku grits his teeth and focuses all his attention on his opponent. Large build. Muscles. Enormous bull horns and a swishing tail. Augmented strength. Izuku pushes more chakra on his limbs, trying to push the large man away or even make him stumble. The Villain is grinning opening his mouth to say something when Izuku feels the moment that the force behind his push weakens.

  
And Izuku cocks back one arm and punches the Villain across the room.

  
_Cha!_

  
"Cha!"

  
He runs forward, he sees the chaos, the pandemonium swirling around like a devastating storm. He glances back and shouts a "Go!" And the hostages didn't need to be told twice. They run out of the room, lead by Eraserhead at the front and the older kids at the side with Kacchan at the back. He follows. For now, Eraserhead will trust him but as soon as Izuku is out of this warehouse he's sure the Erasure Hero would drag him kicking and screaming to be interrogated.

With him and Eraserhead, they punch or kick away the Villains not focused on the other Heroes. He makes use of the Uchiha katas and the Tai Chi and Judo ones he copied and practiced.

  
But they're still far from the exit, the blasted hole that lead to the staircase, the young teen can tell. He has to create a diversion. _But what...?_ Izuku surveys the area and sees the confusion being created by bothe Hero, police and Villain alike. Some Villains were already heading towards them. He then gets an idea when he sees the announcer earlier and discreetly makes a Mitsuki clone. It looks like the one in the arena and Kacchan whips his head around to glare at Izuku when he sees it land in the way of their running group.

  
She stops in front of Aizawa who gets into a combat position ready to strike. She cocks her head to the side to study them before her eyes lands on Izuku. A wide smile appears on her face. It was a little unnerving since Mitsuki never smiled like that.

  
Not at his team anyway.

  
"Uzumaki-kun! My dearest Vigilante!" She says smirking.The clone's act is perfect. The only sign obvious to him is the twitching fingers which could be read as the desire to move.

  
"Medusa." He snarls. He puts all the aggravation he's been feeling the past days, body crouching low as if poised to attack.

  
"Shame, shame. I prefered when you called me, _Snow White_. It was nore cute and misleading." Mitsuki-clone says in faux disappointment.

  
Really, Izuku is making up things as he goes. How does he always land himself in these kind of mess? Behind Izuku he can feel the stares and the tremble of his fellow kids. It was Kacchanand Eraserhead's looks that were boring into his back that pulls him from reminiscing. Remembering. The days of being Sarada, being a ninja, where the world wasn't so clear-cut. Wasn't black and white.

  
"Always so uptight, Uzumaki-kun."

  
"And you've fallen far, Medusa."

  
Mitsuki-clone smirks. "I was never up high anyways." Then she attacks. Izuku meets his clone halfway and then glances behind him. His orbs meet with the Pro-Hero's gaze. Eraserhead nods and inside Izuku gives a sigh of relief. Time to take things up another notch.

  
His clone exchanges blows---devastating and unhesitating to the untrained eye. But Sarada's teachers and team mates had abundance of chakra, able to create clones to aid them to battle and spar with them with reckless abandon. And like them he was able learn how to sync and give his clones enough thoughts to make the fight seem real and unpredictable in the months pass. Everything is almost instinctual.

  
_Left palm strike. Dodge left. Backflip. Another strike. Oooooooh~ That was absolutely sexy._

  
_Will you please stop the commentary!?_

  
He gets close to his clone and drops low for a leg sweep. She jumps and he surges forward for an uppercut. She takes hold of his fist after rolling with the blow and uses it to jump over his head. She lands in front of Kacchan who stands beside Eraserhead and Izuku feels himself internally wince when Mitsuki-clone caresses Kacchan's face and has to dodge an explosion and a fast bandage. How does Erasehead _do_ that?

  
"Leave them ALONE!"

  
Giggling she flounces away and stands before Izuku once more.

  
"But Uzumaki-kun. What's so wrong in inspecting the _prize_? Granted I have no interest, really. Papa does though."

  
Izuku thinks of Orochimaru and how much the man would applaud at Sarada's antics once upon a time. And how much his papa would try to incinerate the Snake Sannin despite the fondness shining in his eyes.

  
"That's not what I'm here for anyway." Mitsuki-clone continues.

  
Izuku grits his teeth. "Then what are you here for." He continues in Boruto's voice. Devastated and full of longing.

  
"I'm here for the challenge of these fights. The practice. My dear Vigilante---I'll grow strong. Strong enough---" She glares at him. "To be able to not lose anyone else. Like how we lost Sara---d-chan."

  
Izuku gulps and remembers that same promise uttered between the three of them. Strong enough to not lose one another. Strong enough to stick through life with the single-minded determination of a bijuu.

  
It's a promise he had inadverdently broken but.

  
He would fulfill it _now_.

  
_We won't lose. Not ourselves or anybody else._ Akageki quietly says.

  
"Why go down this path?" He asks loudly while he hides a hand behind him.

  
Mitsuki-clone covers her mouth with a sleeve.

  
"Why not? This world of black and white---" She exclaims gesturing around them. "It is not one where those with the kind of darkness that I have survives. It torments the weak. It abandons the misunderstood.

  
_It kills the hopeful._ "

  
Izuku wonders where that had come from. Did it come frome him? Truly and honestly? He doesn't know but the point is---

  
It's the truth.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THIS DIALOGUE!? IF YOU DON'T POUND THAT SHIT TO THE GROUND _I FUCKING WILL_."

  
And then Kacchan's cursing voice, Akageki's comment of 'how positively scandalous. well he is a teenage boy' in the back of his mind and the hostages' cheers at him that he could defeat his clone makes him pause. Stop. And stare behind him. Eraserhead has one eyebrow up but his eyes are fierce and encouraging and he says

  
"I don't know what happened, young miss, between the two of you or what your hurts are. But everybody at one point in time is swallowed by despair. You just have to learn and get up. And it seems to me that Uzumaki at least did it the right way."

  
So. COOL.

  
Izuku's eyes are probably shining and Mitsuki-clone huffs. Probably to hide her own admiration. It looks like they've all been swept away by the drama. Which. Not...good. Yup. Battlefield drama that mama once complained about was so not good.

  
"Pro-Heroes." She complains. "Are so full of dreams. Irritating. You do, fit in with them. Oh well, I'll just have to see you next time---"

  
Erasehead's bandages are suddenly whipping past Izuku and almost lands on his clone but she laughs and puffs away.

Memories return and are filed away for later inspection. Izuku in his Boruto guise runs back to the group and looks at the older man.

  
"You didn't run. Why?" Blunt and to the point. He thinks the black-haired man likes that approach more. "I signalled you."

  
"I'm not leaving that easily kid. I'm the only reason you haven't been swarmed by Villains yet. Some Pros don't approve of Vigilantism afterall."

  
_Ouch_. Akageki says dryly _. So blunt but it still hurt._

  
Izuku nods. Eraserhead seems to assume that as the end of conversation and he herds the others ready to run again. The battle was getting messier, spilling outside where no doubt there were media.

  
They run.

  
Two feet.

  
Three.

  
Four.

  
A bolt of green appears before them again halting their progress. Perimeter appears from behind the green barrier, grinning maniacally and his arms swinging wildly. It was like looking at a madman. And not even the brilliant kind of madman. It made Izuku's head ache.

 "This is a hassle! This is why you don't leave anything to the greenhorns! They leave the victims alive!" Perimeter cackles. It's a grating sound. Izuku twists to shield the others but the effect is lessened when Kacchan almost dives forward, arms outstretched. It makes Izuku stumble and Eraserhead had to reel them both back in the group circle.

  
"That damn fucktard! He's the reason I'm here!"

  
"Oi. Calm down, kid. You won't be able to touch him anyway."

  
"Just watch, you---"

  
"Eraserhead is right. There's something protecting him."

  
Indeed, there was a sheen of green light surrounding the Villain, arching away at random intervals from his bare skin. Izuku is vibrating under the borrowed skin. Nervous, worried and anxious are all blended in a turbulent mix of emotions and added fear.

But he can't stop now, it's not his life on the line.

  
The group was relying on him and Eraserhead, he can't botch up---

  
( _Missionsfirstkillsfreezingsadnessfailurfailurefail_ \---)

  
The teen in disguise shakes away his doubts (no time for it not here not now) and thinks for a moment. His chakra was actually running a little low with all the jutsu he'd harnassed. He has no time for a more physical bout. But he had another ace at least. It makes him feel bereft, using this technique, it drives home that no matter his perfect memory there were so many pieces missing. Mundane things, his mama and papa's birthdays, Boruto and Mitsuki in their teens and even some jutsus he had learned and used to improve himself as a kunoichi and important mission details.

  
( _The one leading to his death being one of them. He suddenly wonders of his team survived_.)

  
He closes his eyes.

  
He breathes.

  
"Sharingan."

  
And Perimeter is trapped with no way out.

\---

"Please face the consequences of your actions." The young boy hidden in darkness murmurs to the kneeling man.

  
An ear-splitting scream.

  
A lake of blood.

  
Dead eyes.

\---

Shouta knows something is wrong. Actually he had the feeling that things were bound to go wrong the moment he said yes on going on a daytime ambush. There was a reason most execute after hours but time was of esssence. The kids had to be saved or else they'll be used by Villains. For what, nobody's sure. But to specifically target Quirkless kids...either they were doing this to show their dominance over the minority that even the government sometimes overlooked or the Villains were planning something larger.

  
He's not keen on finding out.

  
There had been two small variables in their info that Ereaserhead hadn't been able to account. A kidnapped teen with a Quirk and a Vigilante, going by Uzumaki.

  
The kid was more harmless according to the statements of the victims on him only being caught up in trouble. His filthy mouth and explosive temper was more dangerous as said by the older teens. The Vigilante on the other hand.

  
He was an enigma like the new Villain, Medusa. There was history between them, fake or otherwise. He had to keep an eye on both. They had extraordinary abilities without actually revealing the full extent of their Quirks. And their looks were very distinct.

  
Uzumaki had been staring at the frozen Perimeter for almost a minute now. The Villain who was swaying and whimpering like a dog about to be killed.

  
"Hero-san," The kid says. "Please evacuate the hostages immediately."

  
"I already said---"

  
"There are five new Villains approaching fast in our direction. You can't fight and defend them. They all look more rested than either of us. The kids need to get to safety."

  
Aizawa's eyes narrow. "And who are you to decide you'll be doing this alone kid? You're a Vigilante. I won't leave you that easily."

  
"The kids are their targets---it's better that I stay to hold them off, you'll be more suited to actually guard and defend what we all came here for than some amateur like myself." The blond's fist is shaking and he isn't looking the Pro-Hero in the eye as he says this all in a self-depreciating manner.

  
"Then I'll stay."

  
"I---"

  
Shouta steps beside the blond brat who had already knocked out Perimeter. He puts a gloved hand on the other's shoulder and pushes him back.

  
"I'm taking a leap of faith, kid. Protect them and get them outside."

  
He feels the Vigilante studying him. For some reason its almost like a gaze penetratimg every armor built around his being.

  
"Yessir."

  
The blonde quickly rallies the others and they leave but not before Uzumaki shouts.

  
"I'm coming back!"

  
Shouta twitches.

  
Then he moves to intercept.

\---

They're out but even being outside is not safe.

  
The fighting has spread and everyone is in a panic, in a huddle or in a battle. It's chaos and Izuku is at lost at wht to do. He quickly gather his wits when the youngest cries. Without looking or even thinking he's in another exchange of blows. He incapacitates the enemy and usher the kids to safety.

  
The exit point had revealed an opening near the shopping district, meaning it was near the hubbub of life and other Hero Agencies. It also meant being near a hospital. He creates two more clones, henge'd to mirror other people from Before and shunshins away with passengers. He has a tight hold on Kacchan and the youngests while the ChoCho and Inojin clones are with the others.

  
They're outside the hospital in an instant with Kacchan cursing him out. He pushes them all inside.

  
"Uwaaaaaah!"

  
"Don't leave...!"

  
"Pretender-bitch what the fuck---"

  
"You can't go back Vigilante-san!"

  
And other snetences bombard him. Inojin-clone creates a sharp whistle before they poof out of existence. Izuku hasn't slept properly, his chakra is low and all this mess is turning out bigger than expected.

  
He kneels in front of the others. The hospital is mot a quiet place but many have gone here for refuge and were now looking at him.

  
"I..." Izuku falters.

  
"I need you guys to stay here. The Heroes are doing their best outside and I'm going to hekp. I need you guys to be brave."

  
"We're safer with you!"

  
"We're not strong! How would we be brave and safe then?" Its one of the boys younger than him that asks. Rei was about their age.  
He looks at everyone. They were all scared and crying. Or trying to put on a brave face. Even the doctors and nurses were unnerved though they still performed their duties well. He stands up. It's not really his duty to help. But he wants to do the right thing. He wants to protect this world where peace had almost been achieved.

  
"Being brave doesn't mean you have to be strong." He looks at each one of the kids. Even Kacchan. "It doesn't mean you have to act tough. It means you'll have the courage to stand your ground." His hands are shaking. "Sometimes it also means being foolish---n-not that I'm encouraging y-you to be one---It just means that you can face this head-on like how you do with life.

  
Everybody can be courageous and brave.

  
Even if you're Quirkless, even if you're a coward most days, even if the whole thinks you're weak!...it just means you have a different brand of strength and way to be brave.

  
Being brave or courageous won't always save you. But sometimes it'll keep you going until the end. SO. Please be brave for the people fighting out there."

  
Izuku gives a smile. Painful and awkward because being Sarada had never prepared him for this. Being Izuku never prepared him for this. The room is in a state of limbo. Kacchan is quiet. He takes that as a cue to leave but not before glancing back at the green-haired woman gathering her nerves in the corner.

  
_Sorry, kaa-san. Don't worry. I'll come home._

  
_" **You fucking bitch! I'll be the bravest here!**_ _**Come back here and answer my questions!** "_

  
_Ah...seems you have to avoid Katsuki too. Besides the authorities. I'd wager he's more danger to our health._

\---

Izuku fights to get back to Eraserhead. Things were mostly rounding up but there were still some that refused to be taken down and he still had to help some civillians.

It's a very tiring ordeal. But he does get back. He helps the man almost being swarmed by Villains. He punches and kicks and weaves around his opponents like the professional killer that he once was. It's making him homesick to be honest, fighting against multiple people with someone at your back. He gets no verbal acknowledgemet from the licensed Hero just a shifting in movements to accomodate his presence.

  
It's a bit harder to be fighting like this though. He (Sarada) was taught to kill before the enemies could get back up and do more damage but he finds a way by blocking off their tenketsu points or pressure points, he's no Hyuuga but he's not a slouch either. This world doesn't really condone killing made by Heroes unless necessary and while Izuku knows that he'll have to make that decision one day or another someday to save a life he'll just stick to this for now. He's not forgetting his roots. Just hiding them.

  
(Hiding the vicious deadly monster in himself.)

  
Then All Might appears.

  
And Izuku.

  
Izuku.

  
He's solidifying like a concrete and he gets hit.

  
All Might is there to help him up before Eraserhead even needs to think.

  
"Young man! It is all right! FOR I AM HERE." The man booms amd everyone just changes their tunes. The blond man helps him up and----

  
_OH GOD HE'S HERE WHY IS HE HERE THERE WAS NOTHING SAYING IN THE FILE REPORT THAT HE WOULD BE HERE OH KAMI WHY OH GOSH ALL MIGHT HELPED ME UP._

  
Things are a blur after that.

  
The operation is rounded up with the assistance of the Number#1 Hero. The Villains scramble to run and the Heroes and police and media are magically invigorated (except for an exasperated Erasure Hero, Izuku notices), the civillians are cheering and even he was caught in the aura the man exuded. Just like the Naruto-oji-san. It makes a stone in his heart crumble and he is so relieved he almost forgets.

  
Luckily the police shouting 'after him!' and pointing at his person has him performing a last and hurried shunshin.

  
He's gone before All Might can even touch him.

 

\---

 

When Izuku's back home all he does is sleep.

 

\---

  
Unfortunately the next day in school is not pleasant. Kacchan has returned and along came with him was Mitsuki-san who has given the school a proper excuse for his absence. It kinda surprises Izuku because eventhough Mitsuki-san wasn't the most protective mother she still very much loved her son and he expected her to at least make Kacchan rest for another day or two. Judging by the older boy's scowl...he managed to convince her otherwise.

  
Izuku avoids catching their eye as he performs a minor genjutsu. Nothing big, just one to direct their attention elsewhere. It was a minor jutsu he remembered last night after sleeping and his mother came home (unscathed, thank kami). His papa taught it to him, something Uchihas use for _ahem_ fangirl problems apparently. There had also been his mama's offended laughter and triumphant _aha!_ that his mama had answered as a confirmation of her suspicion over papa cheating in the Academy days. The memory left his warm and in a good mood, cooking breakfast for his kaa-san with a more extra flare in return.

  
_Weeeellll. Another day. Let's rest for now!_

  
Izuku sweatdrops. _You were the one that encouraged me yesterday!_

  
_Yeah, but those were like, you know, something we'll both regret if we don't do! Besides we kicked ass! Shannaro! Take that Katsuki!_

  
Izuku sighs and shakes his head in resignation.

  
_I guess you're right_.

  
Izuku once again stares impassively at his classmates' mocking faces, the people who seemed to have been emboldened by his strange or more specifically his clone's absent-minded ways yesterday.

  
Oh well. He faced scarier things (he even posed as a kami-damned Villain). Let them try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. That's the first obstacle completed for Izuku. And Kacchan is surprisingly hard to write. He just didn't want to cooperate. And people are appearing without my permission. Toshi was NOT suposed to be here this early!
> 
> Also i keep forgetting to add but this is an explanation to anyone not satisfied with the Sarada!Izuku portrayal. Doing a Naruto or Sakura one is actually more easy but anyway this early chapters are what I call the Transition Arc. I'm going on an in depth explanation. Maybe six or more chapters i'm still not sure would span for this. Izuku died. Then bam he gets memories of Sarada. That's 12 years of life plus those that Sarada had. Then he has an Inner. That would be hard to sort through. He's adjusting and actual 5 months alone is not enough for everything to magically go in place. He has PTSD. He has nightmares and flashbacks and grief to deal with and everything. He's rearranging his whole identity so nothing gets swallowed or disappears. Izuku is pretty much still in that stage of what would Sarada/Izuku do. He's still not sure of who he is hence he's fumbling aroung in the dark and the easiest thing for him is actually admitting to himself as genderfluid and we all know how Izuku was. He's not macho masculine or anything but he had that identity for most of his life same with Sarada. Tho i headcannon thag the ninja world is more laidback on that one. I dont remember anyone getting angry at Naruto for posing as a girl only that he poses as naked. So yeah. Transition Arc. Izuku is basically reacquaiting with the world. So if anyone is not satisfied with the way Sarada!Izuku is going this the explanation without revealing any more of the plot.
> 
> Anyway I hoped you enjoyed!  
> Constructive criticisms please!
> 
>  
> 
> Chap title is from The Climb by Miley Cyrus


	5. i'm just the boy inside the man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences as Izuku realizes...
> 
>  
> 
> But not all of them are bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont own anything

Shota and Naomasa converses quietly. The Operation had been successful despite the drawbacks. One of which was the rising popularity of the Vigilante, Uzumaki.

  
The worry had been because while there had been recorded Vigilantes, those that featured in the news, they'd never been this popular. Never been this influential like Uzumaki was making up to be. It didn't help that there is still no appearing information on him in Japan's database. While Japanese population still largely consisted of adults, the Manifestation had affected the birth rate in the country in a more favorable way. And with Uzumaki showing up, not as an adult Vigilante which could be given a more negative light, but as a teen aged Vigilante, it brought more interest. Intrigue. What could be his reasons, who is he, where did he come from, what pushed him and more. Adults were getting concerned about the implications of a young Vigilante and teenagers were getting enamored.

  
It's a veritable chaos.

  
"Uzumaki...you said he had a connection with the new Villain Medusa."

  
Shouta nods although both of them knew this already. Like the mystery Vigilante, there was no one on their database with the Quirk she displayed. Or rather, to Shouta, it felt like she wasn't displaying anything at all. Which was contradictory because she showed skills that signify the presence of a Quirk.

  
It makes both Naomasa and Shota grit their teeth at the unknown variable, one that seemed all to willing to be a Villain despite that she hadn't really hurt anybody else. If Medusa's words were any indication something bigger is brewing. Something not as simple as the Fight Rings were indicating.

 

.

 

Tsuyu is coming over for the weekend. Izuku's mom is so ecstatic it's like she's floating on cloud nine. Buying groceries and cleaning their apartment from top to bottom. Not that, she could blame her kaa-san for it. It's been years since she had any friends visit. Besides, she's excited herself.( _She's vibrating with anticipation and her heart is full on bursting with flowers and fireworks._ )

  
Two weeks after Izuku had pulled the Operation Idiot (because it had been idiotic driven by impulse and no other back-up) she had been very aggreeable for any way to relax. It felt like she did a mission and succeeded by the skin of her teeth with additional help from shinobi from other Villages ( _Like we're a damn rookie_ ), complete with minor chakra exhaustion and having to file in her own report in her mind. Also his Boruto disguise has fans, go figure. All it took was a week, for a video of him fighting and making a speech about being brave to be leaked in the social media. It made people speculate about the newest Vigilante, according to them, he was very powerful and possibly the offspring of All Might for the sunshine blond hair. Of course the Mitsuki-clone was in the news too. It got her infamous. And very famous among the girls in her class. It made Izuku shudder when she found out.

  
_Team 7 Luck strikes again!_ Her Inner says sarcastically. Izuku nods in resigned acceptance, her red headband bobbing with her like floppy rabbit ears.

  
Her mother hasn't said anything about her Vigilante styled self yet, of course. And she really really didn't want her to.

  
It makes her think of the reaction her classmates would have if they discovered about praising someone who was actually a genderfluid Quirkless 12 year old.

  
On another note, her classmates knew about Kacchan's kidnapping and him being there. They were hounding him for details and the teen had blown up more than once. Literally. It's funny as all hell.

  
_Of course, the teachers and our classmates excuse the attitude. Punks._

  
Izuku sighs as she dusts her room and arranges her things. It was Thursday, two days away from Saturday and her sleepover with Tsuyu. It's like she has so many things to do so suddenly. She's being swamped by schoolwork and if not for her clones she'd be buried under it. Finishing cleaning her room, she plops down on the ground, crosses her legs and meditates. She still needs to perfect her control and see if she could open other memories. It was worth the headache.

 

She spends hours like this. Still and breathing shallowly. Her kaa-san had freaked seeing her in a meditative state for the first time, especially since she'd been laying on the ground and wasn't that a can of worms to explain. She breathes, inhales the very air with saturated chakra in her room. It'd been hard to do but in the end kaa-san left her alone, citing that as long as she was safe it was fine. Izuku feels herself, can almost see her chakra pathways in her mind, pulsing with power. She sinks into it and considers going in her mindscape. But Akageki had always been evasive, no need to make her even more so.

  
Izuku blinks her eyes open when something _pings_ in her chakra sense.

  
It was faint but familiar, bright and exploding with vigor but so very old. Almost like a bijuu only it didn't radiate malice. It was oddly comforting. It also didn't feel sentient like the bijuu ( _then again nothing is, compared to the tailed beasts_ ) but its power output was amazing. Who was this person? Izuku bites her lip but then decides to let it go when her mother calls for her help.

  
She goes to the kitchen and sees her mom struggling with a sack of rice. Izuku almost trips on the floor. Scratch that she almost gets a heart attack when it looked like her kaa-san would topple to the ground and be crushed by the sack.

  
"Kaa-san!" She carefully doesn't use shunshin lest she shock her mom and runs to lift the sack of rice out of her kaa-san's hold and to be put in a container. The duo sighs in relief when it was finally situated. Izuku flexes her hand, astonished, that she didn't beed to use augmentation to do it.

  
Her mother voices her thoughts. "Izukkun is getting really strong."

  
"Yeah..." Izuku turns to her mother. "Are you alright, mama?" She winces at the slip.

  
Inko blinks but waves away her concern, saying she was just overwhelmed with the unexpected heaviness.

  
_But isn't that already obviouse with it being a sack...? Our mothers are really weird. I remember mama getting surprised that she destroyed a plate with just a finger. Like she expected it to be more durable. It was delicate china, for kami's sake._

  
_I think they just really underestimate their strength. Sometimes._

  
"A-anyway Izukkun, what does, Asui-chan like? Any allergies?"

  
In the end, the two buy everything they thought they would need in a grocery store. And it almost didn't fit in the fridge. Akageki had laughed very hard for that.

 

.

 

Izuku has an inkling that today would be very strange. Like one of those Lucky 7 days. Which means everything would go from normal to wacko. In a single heartbeat. He really hopes it won't he had enough of that kind of luck in one life time.

  
_Or several life times._

  
Naturally the world doesn't hear him. Or maybe kami hates him.

  
Friday turns out to be the day when he encounters Villains and saves the day without even trying. For some reason there are no Pro-Heroes nearby. He dons the Boruto guise and laments his luck. Or lack of. The civillians had been taking pictures too and his silent vow of not donning the disguise is crushed and burned under a heeled foot. The peole swarm him and while he could shunshin away he doesn't need everyone to see what he's capable of besides the martial arts and above average stregth.

  
In the end he had to use a Mitsuki-clone and stage a fight.

  
(WITHOUT HARMING ANYTHING)

  
And uses it as an excuse to take the battle elsewhere and escape.

  
Izuku finally, finally, gets to the only park in Musutafu not crowded by people and flops down on the grass.

  
He does not care for anyone right now.

  
He wants to sleep.

  
He almost does but then there's an explosion above his head and Izuku is rolling away and clutching his red ribbon to his chest like a lifeline. Kacchan is there, where he had been laying previously, glaring with as much heat as he can and Izuku is relieved and tired becuase thank kami the limbo between them is broken and why can't anyone let him sleep.

  
They stare at each other, silent and waiting.

  
As usual, Kacchan makes the first move. He growls and angrily walks to Izuku who immediately tenses in wariness. Thankfully, the blond teen stops once he sees this. He glares instead and Izuku, stile tired, glares right back. Akageki cheers him on.

  
"Do you need anything, Katsuki-kun?" Izuku asks tiredly, finally getting out of his crouch.  
Kacchan scoffs. "I don't need anything from you. But I heard he was last seen coming here. So where is he, Deku?"

  
"Who---?"

  
Kacchan tsks at him. "Uzumaki, shitnerd. Where the fuck is he!?"

  
"Why are you asking me? I didn't see him!" Izuku exclaims.

  
_Techincally true. You didn't run into any mirrors afterall._

  
"Because you're the only one in this damn fucking shithole of a park that knows shitty things with that fucking notebook of yours!"

  
_Wow. Was that a glowing praise or what?_

  
"I don't have anything Katsuki-kun. As you saw before you attacked me in the public park, I got nothing on me. Why are you looking for him anyway?" He's really channeling Akageki today wasn't he?

  
Kacchan gives a scathing glare. "He owes me answers, shitty Deku, and he owes me big! I'm going to cash that payment and have him teach me!"

  
Izuku chokes on air.

  
Teach him? Us? Teach HIM!? NO WAY.

  
"That's...Katsuki-kun, Uzumaki-san may not even agree to anything. I don't think you could make him teach you."

  
"He owes me. And I have something over him. So fucking tell me where he is Deku!" Looking at Kacchan's angry and determined face, Izuku knows he won't be giving up on the idea so easily. And nothing Deku says would dissuade him. But Izuku couldn't let Kacchan meet him as Uzumaki. _Once_ was enough. Kacchan's smart enough to put two and two together and is actually very intuitive despite his potty mouth. Even If Izuku is also Sarada, the lone Uchiha heiress, one of the best kunoichi of her generation...

  
Her ability to lie was never going to follow Izuku when it came to the people that knew him all his life.

  
His kaa-san might not question things, just glad that her son again, but there's nothing holding Kacchan back. The explosive blond would have no qualms in grilling him for answers. Izuku is going to have to keep this secret close to his chest lest anyone find out. And no one could know. Not when it could endager anyone else, not when it put his dream to be a Hero in jeopardy.

  
(He's clinging to his dream, Izuku knows, trying to find a purpose in this new life and new world.)

  
"I'm telling you," Izuku mutters mullishly. "I don't know."

  
Kacchan growls in aggravation. "Fucking useless dipshit you are then, you bastard." He stomps on the ground, muttering curses and Izuku could almost make out one of them.

  
"---last thing I do---pretender-bitch---shitty blond---"

  
Izuku tunes it out. No real difference then. The middleschooler sighs again and turns away from his childhood friend. He jogs to the edge of the park where, after crossing the street, is a cluster of small buildings he could disappear into. With his Boruto-clone and Mitsuki-clone still chasing each other he could leave in peace.

  
Too bad Kacchan doesn't know the meaning of peace.

 

.

 

The duo of childhood friends are ignoring each other. The glare on the blond's face could probably incinerate anyone under it but the younger teen is suitably apathetic to the expression. He's spent too much time under one, and Sarada had never beem cowed by poisonous eyes. Rather she stared into it without a flinch, matching the gaze and cowing people into submission. Not that Midoriya could do that to Bakugou, he'd only get burnt.

  
They walk continously, aimlessly, for about an hour befor Bakugou snaps.

  
They're in the middle of rounding into a shortcut when the older male shoves Midoriya to the wall, his forearm pushed against the smaller boy's windpipe. But Izuku doesn't let it stay for long. He knees Bakugou in the stomach, making the red-eyed teen gasp for air, then roundkicks him in a show of flexibility. Bakugou barely stops it and ends up leaning on the wall instead.

  
Midoriya is flailing, his instincts (honed and sharpened as a kunoichi), blaring in his mind.  
He stops and Bakugou takes advantage, activating his Quirk to propel him from the wall and crash into Deku. It's a clumsy technique but Izuku could see that the other teen had been practising it. They both fall down amd grapple like kids. Katsuki is snarling, wild and ferocious, a contrast to Izuku's concentrated expression and flashing eyes. They weren't putting their all into the scuffle despite the obvious aggression and brutality that any stranger could see. They are both holding back, still unused, unsure about their situation.

  
Katsuki is getting angrier by the moment.

  
It's only the sound of gurgling in the alleyway that stops them. The heat of the battle is diffused and in its place is a mountimg horror.

  
Without mercy Izuku performs a perfect kawarimi, leaving a clone in his place and strikes a nerve in Katsuki's neck.

  
The older teen drops like a fly.

  
Izuku cradles Katsuki to his chest before transferring the boy to his clone. Without words needed the clone leaves---probably to drop off the other teen to his room. Izuku hoped he did it properly, Naruto-sama had always bemoaned that sometimes his own clones acted independwntly and petulantly. Without his childhood friend as a distraction he focuses on the next worst thing. He makes another clone and carefully steps into the alley with it. There's a body, bloody and broken. He contains the horror bubbling in his gut, filing it away in his mind. Izuku grimaces and immediatly runs forward the figure.

He drops down on his knees

He searches for a pulse heedless of the blood soaking his pants and gives a sigh of relief when he feels it. Weak. Barely there.

_But it's there._

Izuku sighs in relief and immediately performs a basic iryojutsu---enough to at least save the person in front of him before getting to the hospital. 

He blinks at the person's blond hair and gives another grimace when he carefully moves the victim. His hand glows with chakra.

The young teen heals carefully---kniiting skin and muscles---veins and arteries.

Her heartbeat is getting slower.

_Please---please. Please don't die on me._

It's a messy job that takes all of his concentration.

His breath is getting short. He can't have a panic attack. Not now. Not now. He tries to remember his mama's careful lessons about healing with chakra.

_Careful. Precise. Concentrate._

_Look for the most worrisome wound._

_Careful. Precise. Concentrate._

_Careful...._

_Precise..._

_...concentrate._

_Please don't die._

**_Shannaro! We can do this!_ **

When he deems his job to be the best he could do he orders his clone to take the person to the nearest hospital.

It's out of his hands now.

The clone performs a henge but Izuku isn't looking anymore. He's leaning on the wall and closing his eyes.

He covers his mouth and lets out a silent scream.

Taking in deep breaths he lets the hum of ambient chakra calm his erratic heart.

One.

Two.

One.

Two.

This is why he never wanted an iryo-nin's job. It took someone braver than him. Having someone's life like that...it's scary. Izuku knows that a Hero had to have every card of he wanted to help though.

Deku shakily stands up.

 _Home_. He has to get home.

The middle-schooler flinches when he feels his clone that he sent with Bakugou pop prematurely.

The other teen had woken up abruptly when he was dropped on his bedroom floor and instinctively used his Quirk.

( _"DEKU, YOU CRAZY FUCKER!"_ )

_Death by explosion. What a way to go._

_I feel too old._

  
The green-haired shinobi looks up and blinks.

  
"Snowfall...?"

It's a white drop in the bleak background he's in. Blood and black dirt and a knife on the side.

(A knife he lets lie on the ground like a toy abandoned.)

  
_Isn't supposed to be summer?_ Akageki asks. _The fuck._

  
The young boy proceeds to walk again, guessing that a new Villain probably popped up and surely the Heroes were responding already. He had to get home without anyone seeing him in this state. People might just think he's an axe-murderer or something. He didn't want to meddle anymore right now. He didn't need anymore rep as Uzumaki. It's bad enough that he still had a rep as Mitsuki-Medusa-Clone thing. Nope. No way.

  
This wasn't their problem.

  
Head bowed down he tries to continue his trek home. He ducks into alleys, weaves through traffic and avoids people with increasing desperation and bubbling hysteria.

  
_Shinobi don't meddle in unknown affairs_. They say in their mind.

His mind flashes to the person he saved.

He feels another _pop_  once his civilian clone gently delivers the injured person to the hospital.

No one notices the clone disappear in a plume of smoke with the panicking of the nurses and doctors.

  
_But you're not a shinobi...are you?_ Akageki replies quietly.

  
Izuku goes still in front of the apartment blocks, the siren in the distance and the itch to do something at his mind. He's already in trouble. But. They need help. The snow getting stronger and clouds blocking out the sun---it's not natural. He could feel the chakra in the air---fighting off the foreign Quirk, the unnatural power it had over its surroundings. In the distance a building goes _boom_ before many witnesses' eyes.

  
The green-eyed boy could see it. He could feel it.

  
He sighs and runs into another dark and empty alley.

  
A second later and Uzumaki is jumping rooftop to rooftop, manipulating his chakra to ignore the biting cold and the hail now raining upon him.

 

  
.

 

  
When Uzumaki arrives on site he blanches.

  
The woman battling heroes on the ground is winning and she's using chakra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The late update! Hooray! Sorry for this, had a lot of things going on so i couldn't post the chapter quickly. Sorry for the very late update.  
> Happy new year minna!
> 
> (This is probably gonna be updated very sparsely. Or maybe once a month. Sorry for the short chap!)
> 
>  
> 
> The title came from Be Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's totally different. The beginning ages are way away. Hahaha. The Sarada!Izuku is the focus in this fic cause Sakura!Izuku is a trial run. But if there are enough ppl asking for that one I may continue it. My focus would be on In My hand tho. Still kudos if u can pls!! Hahaha XD  
> And chap title is from Disney's Descendants Chillin' Like A Villain


End file.
